El Velo de Remus Lupin
by Belladona Black Swan
Summary: Sirius/Remus. Durante la batalla por la lucha de la Profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, Remus es obligado a presenciar la muerte de la persona que más ha querido en este mundo, y no cree que lo vaya a soportar. Slash y angst en grandes proporciones.


**Pairing:** SiriusxRemus.

**Rating:** T de Tristísimo. Avisadas quedáis.

**Summary:** Durante la batalla por la lucha de la Profecía en el Departamento de Misterios, Remus es obligado a presenciar la muerte de la persona que más ha querido en este mundo, y no cree que lo vaya a soportar.

**Disclaimer:** yo NUNCA, repito, NUNCA habría matado a Sirius Black, y menos aún, habría dejado que Remus J. Lupin lo viese morir.

**Notas:** no está beteado (mi beta tiene deberes atrasados)

El velo de Remus Lupin

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry...-dijo Remus, rodeando al ahijado de Sirius con fuerza. El combate se había reanudado y rayos de luces cruzaban la estancia cerca de ellos. Remus obligó al chico a doblar las rodillas para evitar un maleficio, pero Harry parecía no notarlo. Ambos miraban el arco que enmarcaba el velo negro por el cual había caído la persona que más querían en el mundo y que nunca iba a volver.

-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!- gritó. Harry era tan valiente como James. _Y como Sirius._

Remus gimió.

-Es demasiado tarde, Harry- le agarró la cabeza para obligarle a agacharse, al mismo tiempo que seguía abrazándolo, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo de las maldiciones desviadas del combate.

-No- dijo el chico. Abría mucho los ojos. Seguramente no sabía qué era aquél velo, y por tanto, aún no entendía lo que significaba que Sirius lo hubiese traspasado-, todavía podemos alcanzarlo...

Remus lo abrazó más fuerte, porque pensó que si no él mismo se desplomaría ante el arco.

-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada - dijo con un hilo de voz. Miró el velo, que ondulaba suavemente, como si estuviera satisfecho de haberse tragado al amor de su vida- Se ha ido.

Harry se revolvió entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

-¡No se ha ido!- chilló. Remus pensó que se le iba a partir el alma con aquél grito, y quiso abandonarlo todo y gritar con Harry por Sirius. Quiso que alguien lo abrazase y que él pudiese intentar zafarse, patalear, pegar puñetazos al aire, desgañitarse hasta quedar afónico y no poder hablar nunca más-¡Sirius!- gritó el chico a la nada. Remus notaba que iba perdiendo fuerzas, que a cada alarido del joven él se hundía más-.¡SIRIUS!

-No puede volver, Harry- dijo él, intentando parecer sereno, como aún fuese su profesor y le estuviera enseñando la lección del día-. No puede volver, porque está m...

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!- replicó Harry.

Y Remus pensó, _sí, está muerto, Harry, y hace dos horas en la Grimmauld Place yo no le he impedido que vinies; pero ahora ha muerto y todo es por mi culpa. _Dolohov peleaba con Kingsley y su hechizos pasaban rozándolos. Remus tenía que apartar a Harry del velo pese a que lo que más deseaba en aquél momento era lanzarse de cabeza a él sin mirar atrás.

Arrastró al muchacho como pudo y bajaron de la tarima. Harry miraba el velo como hipnotizado, y hubo un momento en el cual Remus supo que lo había entendido. Que ésta iba a ser la primera vez que Harry llamaría a Sirius y el leal padrino no acudiría a consolarlo.

Kingsley había abatido a Dolohov, y Dumbledore tenía a casi todos los mortífagos arrinconados. Longbottom se acercó a ellos dos, y Remus se preguntó porqué Harry le habría escogido a él para ir a rescatar a Sirius al departamento de misterios, pues parecía ser víctima de una sencilla maldición Tarantallegra.

-Harry- dijo el chico-. Lo siento mucho... Ese hombre... Sirius Black... ¿era amigo tuyo?

Harry asintió lentamente, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar el velo.

Remus cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza durante cuatro o cinco segundos.

-Ven- agarró a Neville sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Le pitaban los oídos, notaba la cabeza llena de niebla-. _¡Finite!-._ Las piernas del chico dejaron de moverse y éste sonrió, aliviado. Lupin notó que palidecía, que las rodillas no le respondían... el agujero que se había abierto quince años atrás con la muerte de Lily y James y el aprisionamiento de Sirius volvió a instalarse en su pecho, y tuvo la aterradora sensación de que se quedaría allí para el resto de su vida. Neville lo miraba, ...- dijo, tembloroso-. Vamos a buscar a... a los demás. ¿Dónde están, Neville?

Necesitaba apartarse de aquél maldito arco, o al final acabaría tirándose por él.

Longbottom lo miró, asombrado de que su antiguo profesor estuviera tan afectado por la muerte de Sirius Black, y se apresuró a balbucir una respuesta que Lupin no entendió.

Entonces se oyó un golpe sordo, y los tres giraron la cabeza; Kingsley acababa de caer al suelo, y Bellatrix reía a carcajadas mientras huía hacia la sala de los cerebros. Remus sintió que un odio visceral se apoderaba de él. Quería destrozarla. Quería romperla en dos, abrirla en canal, asesinarla, beber su sangre pura, estudiar cada gesto de su cara que se pareciera a Sirius y luego quemarla y reducirla a cenizas. Se quedó hipnotizado, viendo cómo la esbelta y demacrada mujer ascendía por las gradas rápidamente. Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo que ella desvió... Y en un fatal segundo, Remus aflojó la presión que sostenía el brazo de Harry, y cuando se pudo dar cuenta el chico se había soltado y avanzaba hacia a la asesina de su padrino con valentía suicida.

-¡No, Harry!- gritó el hombre lobo, desesperado.

El joven se giró un instante y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡HA MATADO A SIRIUS!- gritó. Remus sintió que esta vez las fuerzas le abandonaban por completo, que caía. Neville lo sujetó por los hombros a duras penas y lo miró, desconcertado; no parecía entender el desproporcionado dolor de Lupin.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Remus.

-¡HA SIDO ELLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA!

-¡No!- bramó Remus, pero el chico ya le había dado la espalda, rojo de ira, y seguía a Bellatrix.

-¡No, Harry!- gritó Neville, sujetando aún a su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Moody, que intentaba reanimar a Tonks, gruñó "¡Potter, vuelve!", y todos llamaban al muchacho, pero éste sólo tenía ojos y oídos para la asesina de Sirius, y Remus le entendía muy bien; el lobo que habitaba en su interior rugía, herido de muerte, y el arco que había engullido a Sirius invitaba a ser observado con morbosa curiosidad. Remus alternaba sus miradas a éste y a la puerta por donde Harry se acababa de marchar.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala una vez el muchacho se fue, y todos dejaron de llamarlo excepto Remus, que seguía gritando el nombre del ahijado de Canuto incansablemente. Neville lo sujetó con ambos brazos cuando las rodillas se le doblaron definitivamente, y Lupin sólo notaba el contacto de las manos del chico alrededor de sus hombros; nada más, no parecía haber nada más en el mundo.

Dumbledore había acorralado a los mortífagos y en aquél momento se agachaba a ver cómo estaba Nymphadora. Cruzó una mirada con Moody y le murmuró algo, y el viejo auror asintió; parecía aliviado, como si Dumbledore le hubiera asegurado que su protegida se pondría bien. A un gesto del director de Hogwarts, _Ojoloco _cogió a la chica en brazos con sorprendente ternura y la apartó a un lugar seguro. Después, sustituyó a Dumbledore en la vigilancia de los mortífagos, encadenados con cuerdas y desprovistos de sus varitas mágicas.

El anciano director se aproximó a Remus con urgencia, y Kingsley había aparecido a su lado, cojeando, aunque Lupin no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Lo siento, Albus- musitó Shacklebolt-. La maldita se me ha escapado. Tenía que vigilar que no hiriera a los chicos...

Dumbledore asintió distraídamente, sin mirarle; únicamente parecía tener ojos para Remus, como si éste estuviera en peligro de muerte. Kingsley sustituyó a Neville para coger a Remus, y en la fracción de segundo que nadie lo sostuvo cayó al suelo. Gimió y se agarró a la túnica de Dumbledore, quien se puso en cuclillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No estás solo, Remus- dijo con serenidad-. No estás solo.

-¡Sí lo estoy!-gritó el hombre lobo. Ginny y Luna se acercaron con precaución, mientras Ron, libre ya de los efectos del cerebro pero aún luciendo unos profundos moratones en los brazos, quedaba al cuidado de la inconsciente Hermione.

Luna miró a Neville, que le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto pero fue a abrazarla.

-Profesor...- dijo Ginny, cuyas mejillas empezaban a estar húmedas por lágrimas de comprensión. Ella era la única de aquellos jóvenes que había estado en Grimmauld Place, que había visto a Sirius y a Remus pasar las navidades juntos, y al fin y al cabo sabía que Lupin vivía con el animago porque según le habían dicho, no tenía empleo.

Remus seguía mirando a Dumbledore, y se agarraba a su túnica como si fuera un salvavidas que le impidiese ahogarse en el océano.

-N-n-no...- gemía. Ginny pensó que parecía un niño pequeño y desvalido. Hizo ademán de acercársele, pero Kingsley negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente al tiempo que se agachaba para asir a Remus por los hombros.

Moody había hecho callar a algunos mortífagos que reían, burlándose de la muerte de Sirius, y se diría que bajo la expresión impenetrable del auror se escondía un deje de tristeza.

Neville se interpuso entre las miradas curiosas de los mortífagos y el dolor de Lupin, y Luna le tendió una mano a Ginny; los tres se abrazaron y miraron con infinita compasión al hombre lobo, que estaba encogido en brazos de Kingsley y escuchaba ávidamente las palabras de Dumbledore mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidamente.

-Remus, escúchame- decía el director-. El mundo mágico te necesita. La Orden te necesita- especificó-. No ha sido culpa tuya.

Remus hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió.

-¡Sí lo ha sido, Albus! ¡Yo no pude impedirle que viniera!-gritó, desgarrándose la garganta.

-No- dijo el otro, tajante-. No, Remus. no permitiré que te eches la culpa. No de esto. Pero no él no te perdonaría si abandonas- le susurró.

-¡USTED NO TIENE NI IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO!- Remus zarandeó al anciano profesor y rompió en llanto-¡USTED NO SABE NADA! ¡NO PUEDE ENTENDERLO!

-Créeme, Remus- dijo el anciano con un deje inconfundible de tristeza en la voz-. Sé lo que es perder a un hombre amado.

Lupin miró al director, suplicante. Lágrimas calientes resbalaban por sus mejillas hundidas, y la desesperación se aposentaba peligrosamente en sus ojos castaños.

-Máteme.

Neville, Luna y Ginny ahogaron un grito.

-Profesor...- dijo el chico, pero Lupin no parecía reparar en su existencia, si no que seguía mirando a Dumbledore.

-Por favor- suplicó el hombre.

Dumbledore apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a Shacklebolt.

-Kingsley- dijo con voz autoritaria-. Asegúrate de llevar a la señorita Granger y a Nymphadora Tonks a San Mungo, y escolte a estos tres valientes muchachos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Después, quiero que lleves a Remus a casa de Ted y Andrómeda. Me temo que Grimmauld Place ya no es un lugar seguro- dijo dirigiéndose a Remus-. Puede que la casa pase a ser propiedad de Bellatrix. Remus, ¿sabes si Sirius hizo testamento?

El hombre lobo se mecía ligeramente en brazos de Kingsley. Miró a Dumbledore fríamente, sin impedir que el llanto cesase.

-¿Cómo puede...? ¿Cómo puede preguntarme...?

-Remus- dijo el director-. Por favor, contrólate.

Durante un momento parecía que Lupin iba a pegar al director de Hogwarts, que se abalanzaría de un salto hacia él y le arañaría la cara.

-Sí- dijo al fin, rindiéndose. Habló con voz neutra, ausente, pues parecía no importarle lo más mínimo el testamento de Sirius-. Le dejó la casa a Harry, así como todos sus bienes.

Kingsley le acariciaba enérgicamente la espalda, como si en lugar de consolarlo le estuviese recordando que estaba vivo. Miró a Dumbledore.

-¡Albus! Harry...

-Bellatrix no le hará nada-dijo el director, levantándose sin mirar a Remus-. Voldemort no lo permitirá. Aunque sin duda se presentará aquí de un momento a otro, Kingsley, así que necesito que evacues a los chicos y a Remus con urgencia- sacó su varita de la túnica de una manera sorprendentemente ágil y rápida, y miró hacia el otro lado de la estancia, donde Moody tenía atrapados a Lucius Malfoy y a los demás mortífagos. El auror y el anciano mago cruzaron una mirada y se entendieron, y antes de marcharse, Albus Dumbledore se agachó una vez más para traspasar a Remus con sus ojos azules.

-Remus- dijo con voz apenas audible-. Te exijo mucho. Sé que te exijo mucho. Pero necesito que te sobrepongas. Y lo necesito ahora, Remus. Mírame-. Lupin, que había vuelto la vista hacia el arco con el velo, se obligó a mirar a su antiguo profesor-. Eso que sientes ahora, - Dumbledore le tocó el pecho con la mano, encima del corazón- esta horrible sensación que te embarga, es necesaria. Te recuerda que eres humano- acalló las protestas del hombre lobo- sí, Remus, eres más humano que algunos de los presentes de esta sala. Y eres mucho más humano que Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡NO MENCIONE A...!

-¡Querías a Sirius!- dijo Dumbledore-. Este dolor en el pecho es amor, Remus. Como el amor que siente ahora mismo Harry, como el amor que sintió un día tu amiga Lily por su primogénito.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-El amor me está destrozando, Albus. El amor es lo que ha hecho que... que Harry viniera aquí, y que Sirius pe-peleara para rescatarlo. Y ahora está mu-muerto. ¡Muerto!- la voz se le quebró en un gemido que hizo que Neville se agarrara a Luna y que Ginny rompiera a llorar silenciosamente.

La sala, que estaba tranquila y aparentemente ajena a la muerte que acababa de producirse en ella, contrastaba con los sollozos de Remus.

-Remus, no subestimes el poder del amor. Sí, es cierto; James, Lily... y ahora Sirius, han muerto por amor. Por Harry. Por Harry, que ahora está a punto de enfrentarse a Voldemort de nuevo. Harry te necesita. Como necesitó a sus padres y a su padrino- Dumbledore sonrió-. Lily te hubiera confiado a su hijo si James no hubiese sido tan testarudo, Remus, te lo dijo mil veces y ambos lo sabemos. Eres tan responsable de Harry como lo fue Sirius en su día. Como, de hecho, somos todos. Mírame- ordenó suavemente-. Harry te necesita- repitió.

Remus dejó lentamente de llorar. Su respiración se hizo más pausada, sus sollozos remitieron y al cabo de unos segundos, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se levantó, ayudado por Kingsley.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Luego vendré a buscarte a casa de Andrómeda, Remus, y hablaremos de lo ocurrido.

El hombre lobo sonrió amargamente.

-No tengo nada más que añadir al respecto- dijo, sacándose la varita del bolsillo.

-Yo sí- contestó el profesor tajantemente. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la sala de los cerebros sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Remus se deshizo de las manos de Kingsley con un breve "gracias", y miró a sus tres antiguos alumnos con cariño.

-Siento que me hayáis tenido que ver así-dijo serenamente. Las dos chicas se secaron las lágrimas con disimulo, y Neville parecía aún extrañamente sorprendido.

-No diga tonterías, profesor- se apresuró a balbucir el muchacho-. Yo... siento... sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado.

-Gracias- contestó Lupin con amabilidad-. Te has portado de una manera ejemplar hoy, Neville. Tus padres habrían estado muy orgullosos de ti.

Neville habría jurado que el profesor intentaba agradecerle que lo hubiera sostenido momentos antes, pero él no era muy bueno cuando se trataba de afrontar situaciones emocionalmente delicadas. Quería decirle a Lupin que había sido el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había tenido en la vida; que él también había perdido a personas queridas y no era malo llorar, que estaba en su pleno derecho; que no sabía exactamente quien era Sirius Black, pero que sentía con toda su alma que hubiese muerto... y muchas cosas más que le pasaron por la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. La visión del profesor Lupin, siempre tan sereno y sensato, estremeciéndose por las convulsiones de un llanto inhumano lo habían turbado enormemente. Sólo entonces, cuando vio llorar a uno de los hombres más valientes que conocía, Neville se dio cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto.

Remus se expulsó algo de polvo del raído jersey, y se dirigió a Ginny Weasley.

-Tengo entendido que posees una gran habilidad para los encantamientos levitatorios- comentó cálidamente-. Kingsley y yo necesitamos las varitas libres para protegeros, Ginny, ¿crees que sabrás hacer un hechizo para transportar a Hermione? Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Luna. Quiero que hagas levitar a la bruja que está tendida en el suelo- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Nymphadora Tonks, que yacía detrás de una roca.

Las dos chicas sonrieron.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

-Bien. Nos vamos de aquí.

Remus empuñó la varita con firmeza e intentó corresponder a la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Kingsley. Y tras una última mirada a la estancia donde había visto morir al primer y único amor de su vida se desapareció junto con sus acompañantes, no sin antes hacerse una promesa a sí mismo: que él, Remus John Lupin, moriría intentando proteger al ahijado de Sirius Black.

...

**Dedicatoria: **para todas las fans del slash Sirius/Remus que lloraron como yo al leer la muerte de nuestro animago favorito. RIP por la mejor pareja slash del mundo.


End file.
